


Lluvia de besos

by RA_XE



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_XE/pseuds/RA_XE
Summary: Colección de mini-historias basadas en un tipo de beso [Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos" en FF.net]
Relationships: Jae-Ha & Kija (Akatsuki no Yona), Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona), Kaya & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Kaya/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Kudos: 11





	1. Beso en la frente

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfiction son propiedad de Mizuho Kuzanagi. Escrito sin fines de lucro.
> 
> La historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.
> 
> Dedicado a Narutinachan, por su pasado cumpleaños ¡lamento mucho la tardanza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeno/Kaya

Kaya no esperaba despertarse tan temprano ese día. A juzgar por la luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas, debía haber amanecido hace pocas horas. Se gira en la cama. A su lado, Zeno parece estar teniendo un sueño. Ojalá no fuese una expresión de dolor la que cubre su cara. Le toca el cabello, que cae suavemente sobre la almohada. Lo destapa hasta la cintura, porque ha empezado a sudar.

—Zeno—dice, pero él no da señales de despertar. Vuelve a acariciar su cabello.—Zeno…

—No…

Kaya desearía poder borrar ese dolor que se mezcla con su voz y que con cada palabra que pronuncia parece estar más lejos de desaparecer.

—Zeno, despierta.

Nada.

Le recuerda a cuando recién se enteró de su enfermedad y las pesadillas comenzaron a atormentarla. En aquel entonces, su madre le besaba la frente y Kaya se sentía mucho mejor. Se preguntaba si él reaccionaría igual que ella.

Kaya se acerca. Mueve su mano del costado de la cabeza de Zeno hasta su nuca y lo besa en la frente. Le acaricia el cabello mientras ve cómo se relaja su rostro y sus hombros pierden tensión. Ha dejado de murmurar. Vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez en lugar de alejarse, lo abraza.

Se siente bien ayudarlo. Poder devolverle todo lo que hace por ella y ver que encuentra la misma paz que ella hace ya tantos años.


	2. Beso en la oscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jae-Ha/Kija

Beso en la oscuridad

Si se necesitase establecer un punto de inicio, ese sería una tarde hace tres semanas, cuando Hak y Yona se encontraban entrenando y Jae-Ha y Kija cazando. Acababan de llegar al campamento con las presas capturadas cuando escucharon las infames palabras de boca de Yoon.

—¿No es obvio que Yona terminará con Hak?

Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas. Jae-Ha ignoraba cómo una conversación entre Zeno, Shin-Ha y Yoon terminó en ese tema. Lo que no ignora es lo que la pregunta provoca. Kija puso cara de espanto y comenzó a hablar, escandalizado, sobre cómo Hak no se merecía a la princesa, pero Jae-Ha no se perdió ese breve atisbo de celos que habían envenenado su mirada por un pequeño segundo antes de desvanecerse tan rápido como vino; Zeno sólo sonrió, como un viejo que sabe más que todos sus nietos juntos; Shin-Ha se quedó mirando a Yoon por un momento, procesando lo que dijo, pero no pareció afectado.

A Jae-Ha le gustaría decir que sólo sonrió, entregó su caza a Yoon y luego se sentó pacientemente a esperar que el almuerzo estuviese listo, fresco como una lechuga.

Realmente le gustaría.

Desafortunadamente, eso no es lo que sucedió. Porque Jae-Ha estaba esperando un pinchazo en el corazón. De celos, de tristeza, de alegría y de buenos deseos. Había estado esperando caer una vez más en esa vorágine de emociones y sentimientos en la que se sumía cuando la relación de Yona y Hak se mencionaba (una relación que aún no es tal pero que casi se puede tocar). Pero no llegó. Incluso se tocó el pecho, como si pudiera hacerla aparecer.

Entregó su caza a Yoon con una sonrisa seguramente extraña, a juzgar por la mirada de madre que todo lo sabe que Yoon le envió al instante. Se sentó a esperar pacientemente, pero su mente no estaba en paz como había esperado, sino que ardía en llamas.

Sinceramente, a Jae-Ha le gusta tener todo claro consigo mismo. La atracción que sentía por Yona y el cariño que desarrolló al grupo eran cosas que, aunque con alguna dificultad, asimiló y aceptó. Desde entonces, no había tenido nada que no comprendiera.

Entonces. ENTONCES. CUÁNDO. POR QUÉ.

Todas esas eran preguntas que a las que encontraría respuesta una semana más tarde.

Sucedió así: Jae-Ha, aunque haciendo gala de todas sus habilidades para aparentar normalidad, sabía que estaba más abstraído de lo normal. Dejando de lado un comentario de Zeno ("Ryokuryuu está muy pensativo últimamente...") Jae-Ha creía que nadie había notado el cambio.

Creía.

Porque, por supuesto, una persona a la que se le atora el trasero en un jarrón dos veces por semana no puede tener esa suerte.

Estaba recostado contra el tronco de un árbol. La noche había caído sobre el bosque hace horas, la hoguera apagada y las mantas repartidas y extendidas. El grupo estaba dormido, a excepción de Jae-Ha, que se dedicaba a mirar al vacío. Acababa de sacudir la cabeza con intención de intentar dormir cuando Kija habló:

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Jae-Ha dio un respingo. Estaba seguro de que era el único despierto. Miró a Kija, quien yacía en el pasto a su derecha. En medio de la oscuridad no era más que una sombra particularmente oscura, con algún reflejo plateado en su cabello.

—No te preocupes, Kija. Estaré dormido en un segundo—. Kija se incorporó—. Es sólo que vi una oruga hace unos minutos y me aseguraba de que no estuviera en mi manta…—agregó Jae-Ha, con la intención de que Kija se alterase al instante ante la mención de un bicho. Sus palabras no parecieron tener efecto, lo que es un gran punto a resaltar a favor de Kija.

—Jae-Ha, puedes hablar conmigo.—Se sentó más cerca de él—. Has estado actuando extraño. Como tu hermano dragón…

Kija siguió hablando, pero Jae-Ha no estaba escuchando en absoluto.

Ahí estaba. Ahí. Lo que tanto había estado buscando. El pinchazo en el corazón, el malestar de que su interés amoroso se estuviera alejando de él, directa o indirectamente. Ahí, en el peor lugar posible. En la palabra hermano.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se encorvó un poco sobre sí mismo.

—...a escuchar y…

En retrospectiva, debió haberlo sabido. Kija fue la primera persona a la que había mirado cuando Yoon hizo aquella infame pregunta y a quien Jae-Ha más evitó durante la última semana. Él era con quien más tiempo pasaba, incluso cuando no tenía que hacerlo, había asumido que era el lazo que une a los dragones, cómo no, se dejó dejado llevar demasiado por los discursos de hermanos dragones y sangre y Hiryuu, él, precisamente quien más renegaba de ello, terminó con una venda en los ojos.

—...Herma...Jae-Ha, ¿Estás bi...?

Jae-Ha no se consideraba una persona impulsiva. Sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando Kija había estado a punto de pronunciar la palabra hermano para referirse a él… todo lo que quería era borrarle esa idea de la cabeza.

Así que lo besó.

Uno, porque después de eso Kija no lo asociaría a esa horrible palabra que comienza con H. Dos, porque acababa de darse cuenta de que le gustaba y tenía las emociones a flor de piel y potenciadas por mil. Tres, porque quería. Y ya. Sólo esperaba que Kija no lo empujase o despreciase.

Kija se quedó congelado. Jae-Ha le sujetó la mandíbula con una mano, atento a cualquier señal de rechazo. Cuando ninguna apareció, lo besó con más fuerza y es ahí cuando Kija comenzó a responder con labios torpes. Jae-Ha sintió la piel bajo su mano volverse más caliente con cada segundo (y comenzó a pensar que no era el mejor momento para incluir su lengua) así que rompió el beso.

En la oscuridad de la noche, no podía ver bien su rostro. De lo único que estaba seguro es de que sus mejillas seguían rojas, porque su mano sigue en la mandíbula de Kija. Sus caras aún están a un suspiro de distancia. Jae-Ha estaba tentado a besarlo una vez más, sólo porque sus labios se sentían como la gloria. De hecho, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero Kija hizo un ruido sin forma. Un uuh, como si ni él supiera qué quería decir. Decide dejarlo en paz. Para el siempre correcto y puro Kija, el arrebato de Jae-Ha pudo haber sido demasiado.

Kija se aleja sin decir una palabra y se recuesta otra vez en el pasto. Jae-Ha sabe que se ha precipitado, pero al menos ha eliminado la palabra con h. Lo demás tendrán que hablarlo por la mañana (especialmente de ese destello de lujuria que ha alcanzado a ver en los ojos de Kija cuando la luz de la luna le dio de lleno al rostro).


	3. Beso desesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yona/Hak

Yona corre a través de toda la ciudad.

—¡Yona!—había gritado Yoon mientras corría hacia ella. —Es Hak...

El corazón le late como si fuera la última vez que puede hacerlo.

—...Tiene la enfermedad de las flores...

Le duelen las piernas y los pies. Ha chocado ya con varias personas. Pero no le importa. Las lágrimas le corren por el rostro.

—¡Tienes que ir!¡Tienes que ser tú!¡Debes decírselo ahora!

No le importa nada de eso. Todo lo que debe hacer es llegar al campamento pronto. YA.

YAYAYAYAYAYA.

Enojo… no, ira la invade. Preocupación, miedo.

Desesperación.

Llega al campamento viendo pequeños puntos negros y con la cabeza punzando. Pero no se detiene hasta que entra a la tienda y lo ve. Y se da cuenta de que no lo había visto antes. Nunca de verdad.

Está en el piso, tosiendo flores azules manchadas de sangre. Decenas de ellas.

—Hak…

Lo ve saltar en el sitio de la sorpresa.

—Princ…—un ataque de tos lo interrumpe. Se tapa la boca con una mano ensangrentada. Se le cristalizan los ojos por el esfuerzo. —Princesa…—logra decir con voz inestable.

—Te amo.

Por un corto momento, sólo hay silencio. Por un corto momento, Yona cree que ha funcionado. Que la Enfermedad de las Flores se ha detenido porque Hak ha entendido que su amor es correspondido.

Fue un corto momento antes de que las toses volviesen con más fuerza.

—¡Te amo!—repite Yona. Pero no funciona. Hak no le cree. —¡Te amo, Hak!

Yona sabe que es normal que no le crea. Cualquiera diría lo que ella está diciendo si su mejor amigo está entrando en la última fase de la Enfermedad de las Flores.

Pero ella no está mintiendo.

—Hak… Hak, te amo. De verdad lo hago. Desde hace meses, pero… pero creí que tú no me amabas.

Flores ensangrentadas siguieron cayendo al piso.

—Hak…—Llora Yona. Le fallan las piernas y la voz. Hak no la mira.

Yona se acerca a él y las toses se intensifican.

Entonces lo besa. Créeme. Sus labios saben a sangre. Créeme. Por favor. Créeme.

Y la tos se detiene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Buenas!
> 
> Este es el último aporte a la actividad :* espero que al menos encontrasen uno que les gustase.
> 
> ¡Y si son multishiper como yo, a seguir disfrutando de todo lo que se publica!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> PD: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
